Secret
by Layrosa
Summary: Les deux anciens chasseurs de Dragon de Sabertooth rencontrent enfin l'une de leur nouvelle camarade de Fairy Tail bien mystérieuse et dont personne n'a jamais vu le visage. Parviendront-ils à l'approcher et à briser sa carapace ?


**Secret**

La jeune fille venait d'entrer dans sa guilde, après une mission qui s'était annoncée longue et périlleuse. Elle était épuisée, la capuche de sa longue veste noire rabattue sur son visage, comme toujours. Sur son épaule dénudée on pouvait apercevoir le symbole de sa guilde : Fairy Tail.  
Elle avait intégré la guilde depuis peu, quelques mois tout au plus, après une rencontre avec le maître de ce lieu, Macaroff. Elle avait toujours été seule, vagabondant. Mais quand elle l'avait rencontré tout avait changé, il avait vu la détresse qu'elle tentait de dissimuler et l'avait soigné et accueillie comme sa fille au sein de sa famille. Et quelle famille ! La guilde la plus puissante de Fiore ! Et la plus bruyante aussi...  
Ils l'avaient accueilli sans poser de question, en souriant comme si ils la connaissaient depuis toujours. Mais même eux ne connaissaient pas son visage, ou voyaient ne serait-ce qu'un sourire. Elle n'arrivait pas à être heureuse même à leurs côtés, pas avec ce qui la rongeait de l'intérieur. Seul le maître était au courrant, elle avait du lui avoué après qu'il l'ai vu dans cet état.  
Elle était devenue mage de rang S. Après tout elle en avait largement les capacités, même si les membres de la guilde ignoraient tout de sa magie, ils sentaient qu'elle était puissante. Depuis son arrivée elle n'avait jamais échouée...Sauf peut-être dans ses relations avec les autres. Mais ils s'en fichaient, ils savaient qu'elle les écoutait et serait toujours là pour la guilde.

Elle s'assit au bar, face à Mirajane, la belle démone à la longue chevelure argentée. Cette dernière lui servi comme à son habitude un verre d'alcool. La belle parlait pour deux, elle se fichait de ne pas avoir de réponse, elle se savait écoutée. Elle avait pour objectif du moment, non pas une mise en couple, mais la faire sourire et parler. Son sujet de conversation du moment était le démantèlement de Saberthooth et les quatre nouveaux membres de la guilde, les deux Dragons Jumeaux de Saberthooth et leurs exceeds. La jeune fille écoutait toujours Mira attentivement, elle adorait l'écouter même si rien ne le montrait. Le soleil était couché depuis longtemps en cette période hivernale. Elle lança un faible bonne soirée, qui fut entendu par très peu de monde suite à la bagarre générale causée par les perturbateurs habituels : Natsu et Grey. Elle sorti dans le froid glacial, pensant au fait qu'elle aurait dû mieux se couvrir.  
Elle marchait lentement, sans se presser, après tout elle avait tout son temps. A côté d'elle coulait une rivière. Seuls les réverbèrent éclairaient la ville. Elle s'arrêta soudain près de l'un d'eux. _Ça recommençait_ ! Elle sentait une vive douleur lui lacérer chacune de ses cellules. Elle était pétrifiée, ne pouvant plus bouger, son corps prit d'affreux tremblements. Il fallait qu'elle rentre chez elle, _et vite_. Elle avança, une jambe devant l'autre, lentement. Mais c'était trop tard, ses yeux se voilèrent et elle sentit son corps tomber. Du côté de l'eau gelée. La dernière pensée cohérente qu'elle eu avant de sentir la morsure du froid lui geler les os, fût qu'elle allait mourir comme ça, de nouveau seule, entourée par les ténèbres. Le choc fût brutal, elle ferma les yeux sous la douleur. Elle essaya de nager pour remonter à la surface mais son corps ne répondait plus. Son corps s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans les ténèbres. Et dans un acte insensé elle inspira. L'eau s'engouffra dans ses poumons.

* * *

De leur côté, deux Dragons Slayer revenaient de mission sans leurs exceeds qui avaient tenu à passer la journée en compagnie des autres pour faire connaissance. Ils marchaient dans les rues de Magnolia désormais vides pour rentrer chez eux. En arrivant près de l'eau ils entendirent des battements de cœurs, quelqu'un marchait le long de la rivière. Ils continuèrent leur route, ils devaient passer par là. Mais quand ils virent qui était cette personne, ils se stoppèrent immédiatement.  
C'était une fille d'après sa silhouette élancée. Elle portait un long manteau de cuir noir sans manches, juste des sangles au niveau des épaules. Une capuche recouvrait son visage. Le symbole de Fairy Tail était sur son bras. C'était elle, le membre le plus mystérieux de la guilde. Ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de la rencontrer, puisqu'elle était en mission lorsqu'ils avaient intégré la guilde. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir l'affronter ! Le blond brûlait d'impatience. Mais ce qu'ils virent et entendirent les surprit tellement qu'ils restèrent immobiles. La silhouette s'était arrêtée près d'un réverbère, la main crispée sur sa poitrine. Leur ouie de dragon leur permettaient d'entendre son cœur battre de plus en plus vite et son souffle se faire saccader. Elle reprit sa marche, comme si chaque pas était un calvaire. Puis elle tomba dans la rivière.

Les deux se reprirent vite et coururent vers l'endroit où elle se tenait auparavant. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que c'était si loin. Le blond plongea. Il voyait le corps de la demoiselle au fond de l'eau. Le froid l'agressait mais il continuait à nager. Il arriva à sa hauteur et la remonta à la surface. Il reprit sa respiration avant de la tirer vers la rive. Le brun attendait, une lueur inquiète au fond des yeux. Quand le blond arriva près du muret il tendit les bras et récupéra la jeune fille, qu'il étendit sur le sol. Il prit son pouls, son cœur battait faiblement, mais elle ne respirait plus. Il commença un massage cardiaque, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas. Le blond qui était remonté à la surface l'observait, inquiet lui aussi. Le brun se décida à lui faire de bouche-à-bouche ce qui sembla fonctionner après plusieurs tentatives puisque le corps de la fille fut prit de convulsions. Il la pencha sur le côté, lui permettant de recracher l'eau que contenaient ses poumons. Elle reprenait difficilement sa respiration. Les deux étaient soulagés. Mais le dragon de l'ombre dit finalement, le regard sombre, à son ami de toujours :  
_Si on reste là, elle va mourir de froid.  
L'autre acquiesça avant de se lever pour prendre la demoiselle dans ses bras. Il sentait très bien ses tremblements. Les deux dragons se dépêchèrent de retrouver leur appartement, tout proche.  
Rogue alla remplir la baignoire d'eau chaude pendant qu'il se changeait, car à essayer de la sauver il avait fini trempé, avant de rejoindre Sting. Il laissa échapper énervé :  
_Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?  
En effet le blond était en train de déshabiller la jeune mage qui était allongée sur le lit de ce dernier, toujours inconsciente.  
_Ça se voit pas ? J'la dessape... Si on lui laisse ses vêtement trempés elle se réchauffera pas.  
Le brun laissa faire son ami, qui avait l'habitude de faire ça. Sauf que quand il le vit rougir il s'approcha. Le blond avait défait la veste de la mage, et ils pouvaient maintenant voir son visage fin et pâle, ses lèvres pulpeuses... Elle était vraiment belle. Mais le blond se reprit et continua sa besogne en enlevant le corset de cuir qu'elle portait ainsi que son pantalon qui lui fût plus difficile de retirer puisque la jeune fille était toujours trempée. Rogue était parti dans sa chambre, le rouge au joues de voir cette demoiselle dénudée. Il se mit à chercher des vêtements secs pour leur invitée.  
De son côté Sting essayait de ne pas trop regarder les formes de la jeune fille pour continuer sa tâche. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé que sous cette personne mystérieuse se cachait une femme si belle, si désirable. Il secoua la tête avant de la porter jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il essaya de la déposer doucement dans l'eau, mais quand son corps toucha l'eau, elle ouvrit les yeux en laissant s'échapper de ses lèvres un petit cri, les dents serrées, les muscles crispés. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça, la différence de températures était très douloureuse. Il la laissa tout de même dans l'eau, c'était nécessaire. Petit à petit son corps se détendit, tandis qu'elle essayait de le regarder.  
_Repose toi, on s'occupe de toi.  
Ses yeux se fermèrent petit à petit, tandis qu'il soupirait. C'était dur de s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre que lui ! Après de longues minutes Rogue arriva, des vêtements et des serviettes dans les bras. Ils se décidèrent à la sortir de la baignoire et de la sécher, se qui s'avéra assez difficile puisque la brune s'était endormie épuisée. Ils la séchèrent avant de lui enfiler un T-shirt deux fois trop grand. Cette fois-ci se fût le brun qui alla la poser dans son lit, envoyant dormir le blond, épuisé de son sauvetage.  
Le dragon slayer de l'ombre la recouvrit de couvertures et s'assit sur un fauteuil à côté d'elle pour la surveiller. Elle n'était pas encore tirée d'affaire si la fièvre venait s'en mêler. Il fini par s'endormir.

* * *

Un cri le réveilla en sursaut. La brune bougeait dans tous les sens, le visage et les muscles crispé par la douleur. Il sentait sa respiration haletante et son cœur battre à tout rompre comme lorsqu'ils l'avaient aperçu. Il s'approcha, essayant de poser sa main sur son front pour savoir si elle avait de la fièvre, mais elle se débattait trop. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, découvrant un Sting au regard endormit mais alarmé par les cris de la jeune fille. Quand il la vit dans cet état il s'avança pour aider son colocataire. Il plaqua les bras de la jeune fille sur les draps, la tenant fermement tout en veillant à ne pas lui faire mal. Rogue pu enfin poser sa main sur son front tandis que la brune bougeait tant bien que mal comme prit de spasmes douloureux.  
_Merde...  
_Quoi ?  
_Elle est brûlante...Encore pire que Natsu.  
Le brun partit chercher une serviette humide tandis que le blond maintenait toujours la fille en place. Elle avait l'air de suffoquer sous la douleur quand le mage revint pour essayer de faire baisser sa température. Les deux chasseurs de dragons s'inquiétaient. Une simple fièvre n'aurait pas dû créer de tels dégâts... Surtout qu'elle avait eu l'air de se sentir mal _avant_ de tomber dans l'eau... Ils n'y comprenaient rien et décidèrent de la surveiller de près jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux. Et pour cela, ils devaient continuer à la tenir pour éviter qu'elle ne se fasse mal ou tombe du lit. Elle était trempée de sueur.  
Mais de la même façon qu'elle a commencée, la fièvre c'est arrêté. Bien que la brune continuait à être crispée par la douleur elle ne se débâtait plus. Les deux soupirèrent de soulagement et pendant que Rogue allait se servir de l'eau, Sting changeait de nouveau la demoiselle. Mais il remarqua que sa température corporelle, auparavant brûlante, baissait rapidement. Son ami revint et ils parlèrent de ce qu'il fallait faire. Ils étaient assis sur le coin du lit quand la malade, attirée par la chaleur tira le brun, qui était le plus proche, vers elle, l'entourant de ses bras tremblant tandis que le mage rougissait. Le blond sourit devant la tête de son ami alors que celui-ci lui disait, d'un ton impétueux malgré ses rougeurs, de s'installer de l'autre coté, sous les couvertures. Après tout quoi de mieux que la chaleur humaine pour réchauffer la demoiselle ? Elle se retrouva donc entourée de deux mecs sexy pour la réchauffer. Les deux finirent par s'endormirent quand la brune se fut calmée.

* * *

Le lendemain, quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent en papillonnants à cause de la trop forte lumière, elle était seule. Elle se sentait faible, mais elle décida de ce lever car elle ne connaissait pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Mauvaise idée, quand elle posa le pied au sol pour se lever, ses jambes ne supportèrent pas et cédèrent sous son poids. Elle se voyait chuter mais sentit un bras musclé la rattraper avant de la plaquer sur un torse chaud. Une voix grave lui dit à l'oreille :  
_Tu ne devrais pas bouger, tu n'es pas en état.  
_Qui...Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle faiblement, la voix cassée par ses cris de la veille.  
L'homme qu'elle ne voyait pas souffla avant de la soulever pour la déposer sur le lit. Elle vit enfin son visage. Un blond avec une cicatrice au sourcil droit et des yeux magnifique...Sting Eucliffe, un coureur de jupons...et il l'avait vu dans cet état de faiblesse... Lui aussi la regardait, il pouvait maintenant voir ses yeux. Deux magnifiques yeux bicolores, le droit était bleu comme un ciel d'été et le gauche était rouge comme le sang. La brune se sentit mal à l'aise, elle n'était pas habituée à ce qu'on la fixe comme ça.  
C'est ce moment que choisi Rogue pour rentrer, la brune le reconnaissait lui aussi... Donc c'était maintenant non pas un, mais deux Dragons Slayer qui l'avaient vu aussi faible... Est-ce qu'ils allaient ce moquer d'elle ? Tout deux l'observaient, elle semblait perdue, et totalement affaiblie. Ils se regardèrent avant d'acquiescer mutuellement, le brun parti dans la cuisine faire réchauffer un repas pour leur malade tandis que le blond ordonnait à la mage de dormir encore un peu. Elle essayait de résister mais le sommeil vint de nouveau la happer.  
Quand le brun revint avec la nourriture, la brune était encore endormie. Sa respiration était lente, apaisée. On pouvait voir sa poitrine se soulever à un rythme régulier.  
Ses yeux s'ouvrirent quelques minutes plus tard. Elle se redressa, les deux jeunes hommes pouvaient voir sa chevelure noire en bataille, et un air endormi, assez mignon, sur son visage. Ils lui proposèrent gentiment de manger. Ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes de s'occuper des autres, mais là s'était un membre de leur guilde et la mage la plus mystérieuse de Fiore.  
Elle prit le bol dans ses mains et commença à manger. Elle se sentait faible comme après chaque crise. Quand elle eut fini les garçons la débarrassèrent avant de s'installer dans des fauteuils près d'elle. Le temps des questions était venu. Mais la belle mage ne répondait quasiment pas. Il n'y eu que deux questions où la mage répondit franchement, c'était pour son âge et son nom.  
_Je m'appelle Lydia, j'ai dix-huit ans.  
Les deux dragons se regardèrent dans les yeux, elle avait deux ans de moins qu'eux et elle était plus forte ? Ils avaient de plus en plus envie de l'affronter, surtout le blond. Mais ils décidèrent silencieusement de remettre le combat à plus tard. Ils restèrent toute la journée dans l'appartement pour la surveiller. Mais le soir venu, Lydia décida de rentrer chez elle puisqu'elle avait reprit des forces. Les deux mages refusèrent de la laisser partir seule puisqu'ils ne savaient pas ce qui lui avait perdre l'équilibre et manquer de se noyer. De plus ils pourraient voir où elle habitait alors que personne ne le savait à part Macaroff. La jeune fille avait remit ses vêtements et cachait de nouveau son beau visage. « Un gâchis » pensa Sting. Ils la raccompagnèrent donc à la limite de la ville, près de la forêt, devant un petit appartement. Ils la suivirent à l'intérieur, car elle les invita à entrer pour les remercier de s'être occupés d'elle.

Elle leur prépara un thé, pendant qu'ils observaient la demeure essayant d'en apprendre plus sur elle. L'appartement était assez grand, mais sombre à cause des rideaux devants les fenêtres, sûrement pour ne pas qu'on la voit. Tout était en ordre, il y avait une grande bibliothèque remplit d'ouvrage traitant sur la magie et les maladies... Rogue se demanda pourquoi elle avait tant de livre sur ce dernier sujet. Il ne lui posa pas la question pour ne pas qu'elle les mette à la porte. Sting lui était parti se balader dans les autres pièces. Il découvrit ainsi une chambre banale avec des armoires remplie de vêtements sombres et de vestes à capuche. Il trouva la salle d'eau, assez lumineuse. Et une dernière pièce, bien plus intéressante que les autres puisque c'était le bazar total. Des tonnes de feuilles recouvraient un piano blanc, des cahiers ouverts jonchaient le sol, et des pages arrachées étaient disséminées un peu partout, il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'il voyait. Il ramassa un morceau de feuille déchirée et commença à lire. On aurait dit une page de journal intime. Rien de bien intéressant jusqu'à ce qu'il lise ces mots « Hier j'ai eu une nouvelle crise, mes... » le reste manquait, il voulait savoir la suite, avoir une explication sur ce qu'il c'était passé la veille. Il commença donc à regarder les autres feuilles mais ne trouva pas ce qu'il cherchait. Son ouie de Dragon Slayer l'alerta que la brune avait fini de faire le thé. Il retourna donc à contre cœur dans le salon.  
Le blond entra dans la pièce et lui dit en la voyant :  
_Tu sais, tu peux enlever ta veste, on a déjà vu ton visage de toutes façons.  
Elle acquiesça avant de retirer sa veste. Ils pouvaient maintenant mieux la détailler, un corps svelte, une peau blanche et laiteuse, des yeux bicolores et une crinière brune lui arrivant aux épaules. Ils pouvaient voir la musculature de ses bras, pas trop prononcée, mais présente tout de même. Pour vêtements elle portait un pantalon de cuir surmonté de bottes lui arrivant aux genoux et un corset décoré de quelques sangles. Du point de vue des dragons elle ressemblait plus à une espionne qu'à une mage.

* * *

Ils finirent par rentrer chez eux, laissant la mage seule. Elle rentra dans la pièce pour ranger tout le foutoir qu'elle y avait mit : elle n'avait rien trouver concernant _son problème_. Elle soupira de lassitude avant d'aller se coucher. Le lendemain elle était toujours vêtue de la même manière quand elle arriva à la guilde, qui était calme vu l'heure matinale. Elle s'installa au bar et Mirajane s'empressa de la rejoindre pour discuter. Elle la questionna sur son absence de la veille sans pour autant recevoir de réponse de la part de son amie. Cette dernière était bien trop mystérieuse à son goût, mais c'était ce qui faisait son charme, non ?  
La guilde se remplie peu à peu, de la totalité des mages. Les Dragons Jumeaux étaient eux aussi à l'intérieur, installés à une table en train de discuter comme si rien ne s'était passé la veille. La démone rassembla tout le monde devant la scène avant d'annoncer un sourire sadique collé aux lèvres.  
_Comme vous le savez c'est bientôt Noël, et pour Noël on organise une grande fête avec échange de cadeaux... Et bien sûr vous êtes tous obligés de venir, en couple serait le mieux...  
La plupart des mages grimacèrent à cette annonce appréhendant la suite.  
_...Mais les célibataires devront tout de même danser et donner un cadeau à quelqu'un de sexe opposé... Et pas de protestations !  
Tout le monde se tut devant le ton qu'avait employé la blanche. Seule Lydia soupira avant de boire son verre cul sec pour partir chercher une mission. Les deux Dragons Slayer qui la suivaient du regard depuis l'annonce de Mira se levèrent pour la rejoindre, tandis que la guilde repartait dans une bagarre générale.

La brune scrutait le tableau, cherchant la mission appropriée soit une mission courte puisqu'elle devait rentrer avant la fête. Elle sentit deux personnes derrière elle mais n'y fit pas attention. Une main passa à côté d'elle pour prendre un avis avant qu'une voix ne se fasse entendre.  
_Ça te dirais de partir en mission avec nous ?  
Elle se retourna pour faire face à ses sauveurs, qui avaient l'air sérieux. Elle réfléchit, après tout elle leur devait bien ça... Elle hocha la tête. Le blond lui sourit tandis que le brun restait impassible. Ils rentrèrent chez eux préparer leurs affaires pour ensuite se rejoindre à la gare, malheureusement pour les dragons. A peine installés dans le train, celui-ci démarra, et les deux mecs s'affalèrent sur une banquette, leur mal des transports ayant prit le dessus sous le regard amusé de la mage. Ils allaient devoir affronter six heures de train, alors pour s'éviter de faire le voyage avec deux énergumènes malade elle...les assomma... Elle avait entendu Titania dire que c'était efficace sur Natsu... Et elle n'avait pas envie d'utiliser ses pouvoirs sur eux. Elle passa donc ces six heures à regarder le paysage et étudier la mission.

Ils restèrent une nuit à Leffir avant de revenir à la guilde. La mission avait été facile, il suffisait de détruire une guilde noire dont les mages étaient assez faibles. Malheureusement pour eux les Dragons Slayer n'ont pas pu voir les pouvoirs de Lydia, qui ne les avait pas utilisé pour vaincre ses adversaires. Bref, ils en avaient rapidement fini et les membres du Conseil étaient venus récupérer les malfrats. Ils avaient ensuite été chercher leur récompense, près de 9 000 jewels, qu'ils s'étaient partagés.

Les membres de la guilde étaient surprit de les voir revenir ensemble... Mais ils s'y habituèrent rapidement, surtout Mira qui rêvait de la voir heureuse. Sauf que Lydia était toujours aussi silencieuse à son grand dam. Mais pour son plus grand bonheur la fête de Noël approchait, elle avait tout décoré.

* * *

Lydia sortait de la douche, une serviette autour de son corps svelte. Elle devait se préparer mais n'avait pas de robe convenable. Mirajane lui avait dit, non plutôt _ordonné_ , de mettre une robe d'une autre couleur que noir. En soit, elle était dans la mouise... Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit retentisse à sa fenêtre, elle observa à travers le rideau avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre à deux exceeds transportant un paquet. Le chat rouge, Lector, lui dit avec son air narquois, bien qu'il adorait la mage :  
_Sting a dit que tu aurais besoin d'une robe.  
La brune acquiesça, elle remerciait intérieurement les deux mages et leurs exceeds, bien qu'elle doutait de leurs goûts vestimentaires. Elle ouvrit la boite pour découvrir une magnifique robe rouge qu'elle alla enfiler dans la salle d'eau avant de s'observer dans le miroir en pied. Elle était courte sur le devant et longue à l'arrière, on pouvait voir son dos quasiment dénudé puisqu'on apercevait des parcelles de peau à travers le laçage noir. Le corsage était décoré de motifs noirs. Deux gants noirs lui arrivaient aux coudes. Elle se trouvait superbe. Mais à quoi bon être belle si elle refusait de se montrer ? Elle fit quand même l'effort de se coiffer, en bouclant ses cheveux, et de se maquiller, du rouge sur les lèvres et un léger très noir aux yeux.  
Le chat vert déguisé en grenouille, Frosh, lui dit avec sa voix toute mignonne :  
_T'es jolie  
La brune sourit légèrement, elle adorait ces deux boules de poils. Elle mit une cape, la capuche rabattue sur son visage avant de descendre accompagnée des chats. En bas elle se retrouva face à deux beaux jeunes hommes bien habillés, les exceeds se jetèrent sur leurs maîtres. Ils parlèrent un peu avec la brune, ils voulaient la convaincre de se montrer. Au bout de plusieurs minutes elle fini par accepter, après tout il n'y aurait que les membres de la guilde. Le brun tendit son bras lui proposant d'être son cavalier pour la soirée puisque la démone avait ordonné de venir en couple, le blond fit pareil. Ils avaient eu cette idée pour déjouer les tours de Mira : venir à trois, les deux devenant les cavaliers de la mystérieuse jeune fille. Elle accepta aussi, après tout c'était Noël, autant leur faire plaisir et profiter du fait d'être entourée.  
Ils arrivèrent à la guilde, ils étaient les derniers. Mira vint les accueillir en souriant. Elle était magnifique dans sa longue robe violine. La brune soupira avant de retirer sa cape, les yeux fixant le sol. Tout le monde la regardait bouche bée sauf les deux dragons. Le maître fût le premier à parler.  
_Tu nous laisse enfin voir ton visage, mon enfant.  
Il souriait. C'était un grand changement pour elle et il le savait, elle qui avait toujours fui, qui s'était toujours cachée. Les mages venaient la complimenter, elle en était mal à l'aise. Rogue la tira sur la piste de danse, l'éloignant des joyeuses commères tandis que Sting était mort de rire. La fête continua, elle dansait avec les deux dragons pour éviter les autres.  
La fête battait son plein jusqu'à ce qu'une détonation fasse trembler les murs de la guilde. Tous se stoppèrent avant que la porte ne soit fracassée. Des mages rentrèrent en trombe pour les attaquer. La brune était immobile tandis que tous se battaient, commençant à être mal en point face à tant de mages, elle ne _pouvait_ pas intervenir. Mais ses résolutions volèrent en fumée quand elle aperçut un mage s'attaquer à Asuka, la fille de Biska. Elle s'interposa pour prendre le coup à sa place. La colère montait en elle. Son regard devint totalement rouge, ses pupilles étaient devenues deux fentes, tandis qu'une aura noire l'entourait, elle demanda aux chats près d'elle d'éloigner la petite fille des combats. Ils s'envolèrent.  
La jeune mage donna un coup de pied tellement rapide et violent au mage qui avait osé s'en prendre à la petite que celui-ci valdingua jusqu'à l'autre bout de la salle. Macaroff, ayant remarqué son état, ordonna à ses enfants de s'éloigner, beaucoup n'obéirent pas et il les ramena en allongeant son bras. C'est à ce moment qu'ils la remarquèrent. Elle semblait entourée d'une aura meurtrière, ses cheveux formant un halo autour de son visage. Son regard était dur tandis qu'elle s'approchait lentement des ennemis. Ils se foutaient de la guilde, « une guilde de faibles qui laisse faire une gamine ». Tout s'enchaîna très vite, elle se retrouvait en quelques secondes devant les mages qu'elle mettait au tapis. Mais ils finirent par réagir et l'attaquèrent, elle encaissait les attaques sans chercher à esquiver sous les regards inquiets des membres de la guilde qui ne l'avaient jamais vu combattre.  
Elle laissait la rage l'envahir, prendre possession de son être. Elle avait battu la majeur partie des mages à elle seule, mais les plus fort qui n'avaient pas encore combattu étaient face à elle, près à lancer leur attaque sur les mages de _sa_ guilde. Ils étaient blessés, beaucoup ne résisteraient pas à l'attaque. Alors elle se mit devant eux et se la prit de plein fouet. Elle fut projetée sur un mur mais se releva. Elle était couverte de blessures mais rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.  
Plus elle s'avançait vers ses adversaires plus le pouvoir s'échappait d'elle. Les mages qui les avaient attaqués se retrouvèrent au sol à hurler et se tortiller dans tout les sens, prit de soubresauts tant la douleur que leur faisait connaître son pouvoir était immense. Sauf que certains était plus résistant que les autres et pendant qu'elle les combattait, l'un d'eux l'attaqua par derrière et lui transperça le flanc de sa lame. Elle cracha du sang mais continua à se battre seule, Macaroff ne voulait pas que ses autres enfants interviennent, ça aurait été dangereux pour eux de se retrouver face à elle. Elle se retourna sur le mage qui l'avait attaqué par derrière et le prit à la gorge pour le soulever, elle était essoufflée, son corps demandait du repos. Elle le projeta sur le mur.

La scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux était stupéfiante : on pouvait voir la guilde à moitié détruite, des corps jonchant le sol. La brune ressemblait à une sauvage, bien que son combat soit fini elle ne s'était pas calmée. Elle essayait de se reprendre mais s'était difficile, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas laissée aller ! Les fées la regardaient, pour certains on pouvait voir la crainte au fond de leurs yeux.  
Un mage qu'elle avait combattu, le chef de la guilde sûrement, lui cria :  
_ J'ai entendu parler de toi, comment ont-ils pu accepter un monstre tel que toi !  
Les muscle de la jeune fille se tendirent, c'était vrai elle était un monstre... Une larme unique coula sur sa joue. Pour une journée pourrie s'en était une ! Elle avait acceptée de se dévoiler et maintenant elle allait se faire rejeter à cause de sa nature ! Une main se posa sur le haut de son crâne alors qu'une voix grave lui disait :  
_Tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu as voulu protéger ta famille.  
Elle leva les yeux, vers la personne devant elle. Luxus. Il la comprenait en un sens, puisque, encore maintenant, beaucoup l'évitaient à cause de sa puissance et de son caractère, bien qu'ils lui aient pardonné le passé. Rogue et Sting vinrent les rejoindre pour la rassurer sur ce point. Mais ils ne comprenaient pas, ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre ! Elle était _réellement_ un monstre.  
Elle sentit sa poitrine se compresser, ses muscles étaient tendus sous l'effort et la douleur. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer normalement et à se tenir debout. Elle dû se retenir au grand blond. Le maître s'approcha et lui demanda alors que tous écoutaient :  
_Depuis combien de temps ne t'es tu pas nourri ?  
Elle répondit après de longues minutes, sous le regard sévère du Maître. Il ne lui demandait pas depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas mangé, mais depuis combien de temps elle ne s'était pas nourri de cette chose essentielle à sa survie.  
_...Trois mois.  
Sa réponse choqua tout le monde, même le Maître. Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte ?! Son enfant souffrait en silence et il ne l'avait pas remarqué ! Il ordonna à Luxus de l'emmener s'asseoir sur l'une des seules chaises survivante. Déjà qu'elle était gravement blessée, en plus elle était vidée de son énergie.  
_Lydia. Je vais leur dire, ils ont le droit de savoir.  
La belle aux yeux bicolores le fixa, le regard torturé. Le Maître rassembla ses enfants et pendant que Wendy soignait la mage, il expliqua.  
_Comme vous avez pu le voir Lydia est très puissante et mystérieuse. Quand je l'ai rencontré elle était poursuivie pour sa nature. Elle était épuisé aussi bien physiquement que mentalement alors je l'ai accueilli au sein de notre grande famille. Elle a dû m'expliquer qui elle était et je l'ai tout de même acceptée parmi nous.  
_Et qui est-elle ? demanda Titania  
Le Maître regarda son enfant et s'apprêta à répondre avant de se faire couper.  
_Je suis le dernier vampire de sang pur.  
La guilde était bouche bée avant d'entrer dans un débat sur sa dangerosité. Les Dragons Slayer de l'ombre et de la lumière se postèrent à ses côtés suivi de ceux de la foudre et de l'acier, ainsi que d'une mage d'eau. Beaucoup la trouvaient trop dangereuse pour rester. Mais un événement imprévu survint, la petite Asuka sauta dans ses bras pour la remercier de l'avoir sauvé, ce que personne n'avait remarqué trop absorbés par leurs combats à ce moment là.  
Grâce à elle la brune fût acceptée par tous. Alors qu'elle voulait se lever ses jambes la lâchèrent.  
_Merde, pas maintenant...  
Elle fut rattrapée par ses chevaliers servants attitrés et elle dût expliquer ce qu'il se passait : elle avait perdu trop de sang et ne s'était pas nourrie depuis des lustres. Alors après réflexion ils se décidèrent à lui laisser boire leur sang, après tout ils étaient ses amis.  
Elle approcha ses lèvres du cou du blond et planta doucement ses crocs dans sa chair, étonnement il ne ressentit qu'une légère piqûre avant d'être envahi d'une douce chaleur tandis que la brune se sentait revivre. Elle s'arrêta rapidement, elle ne voulait ni le tuer ni l'affaiblir. Par contre elle n'était pas totalement rétablie, le brun lui proposa donc le sien, s'était tellement bon de sentir le liquide couler dans sa gorge.

* * *

Plusieurs années plus tard, une petite fille attendait le retour de ses parents dans les bras de son oncle. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux vairons et des cheveux platine. La porte de la guilde s'ouvrit sur deux silhouettes, un blond à la musculature parfaite et une brune qui ne se cachait plus. Elle avait apprit à faire confiance à sa famille.  
La petite Luna, quatre ans et demi, se jeta dans les bras de ses parents en riant. Elle n'était pas la seule enfant à jouer dans la guilde, après tout beaucoup de couples s'étaient formés et on peut dire qu'ils ressemblaient à leurs parents niveau caractère, vu toutes les bagarres qu'ils déclenchaient. La petite famille était heureuse d'être rassemblée et après des retrouvailles avec son enfant la brune se jeta dans les bras de son meilleur ami qui lui avait tant manqué.  
 _« Oui elle a vraiment changée notre belle vampire »_  
 _  
_

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Alors voilà une petite histoire écrite il y a environ deux ans que j'avais corrigé (normalement) et que je viens de retrouver... alors je me suis dis "Tiens si je la postais ?" donc je le poste enfin.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !... Et un petit commentaire ne ferait pas de mal, non ? ^^


End file.
